


Save Me From Myself

by Luna_is_baby



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jake - Freeform, M/M, Maybe smut later on?, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, frank - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_is_baby/pseuds/Luna_is_baby
Summary: Jake try’s to off himself after the death of his long time friend Fresh.
Relationships: Frank/Jake (Subway Surfers)
Kudos: 7





	Save Me From Myself

Jake couldn’t fucking believe it, after getting through the shock of it, all He could do was cry. He couldn’t believe that Fresh was fucking dead. His throat grew sore and strained against his neck. The hot tears that spilled out of his eyes stained his cheeks.

They were always warned that running around in subways was dangerous, the subway surfers didn’t listen nor care. They loved the adrenaline they got from it. They felt immortal and god like. They felt like they were on top of the world, nothing could have convinced them to slow down and think about their surroundings.

Until fresh get hit by a train in front of them. Jake couldn’t get the image of Fresh’s blood being splattered on the tunnel walls out of his head. They all saw as his happy care free expression ripped away as the wheels of the train crushed him to death.

Jake stopped going to subway after that. 

Lucy tried to comfort him but nothing could get the image of his best friend’s life getting taken away from him out of his head. 

He isolated himself after the incident and he started abusing drugs. It wasn’t hard to find where to get illegal substances. The subways were full of dealers that were willing to sell crack to a 17 year old such as Jake.

He started with weed but after a while the effects wore off, the rush wasn’t the same as the first one. So he upgraded to shrooms. The rush was more intense, which was good, but he felt it take a toll on his mental and physical health. Who would have know being on psychedelics all day and everyday could effect your health. He didn’t care, He just needed to use it so He could forget for awhile about what happened in the tunnel. 

He believed That he could have saved him if He had tried harder. He didn’t think he could ever forgive himself for not saving Fresh. It was all his fucking fault for not saving him.

Jake needed to die to punish himself for not saving him.

It started with cutting, a practice test to see if He could really kill himself. At first his body resisted and held him back from doing any real damage but as time went on it got easier and easier. 

The blood would drip and drizzle down his legs. The smell of iron implemented itself into his mind. The blood would clump together and dry to his skin. Once he believed that he could commit the act he decided it was time.

He went back to the place where Fresh was killed. It was eerie and everything felt still. He felt like someone or something was watching him. He shrugged it off, he didn’t care enough to worry about it.

He stepped onto the tracks and waited for a train to run him over. He took a seat on the ground to make himself more comfortable. Might as well enjoy his last few minutes.

He could feel the tracks start to vibrate. It was getting closer. He took out a cigarette to distract himself from his own impending doom. A hallow laugh escaped him as the rails began to shake. 

The front of a train appeared in his vision. He smiled at it. Killing himself was his final mission, and this train was going to help him complete it. He stood up, throwing his cigarette to the ground. 

“COME AT ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER”

With tears sprouting from his eyes he laughed, this was the most excitement he had felt in a while. His heart rate sped up and his palms dampened. He was nervous but was to high for it to effect him.

Just as the train was about to hit him he felt something pushing him with excessive force, flinging him against the wall of the tunnel.

“What The Hell Is Wrong With You, Kid. You Could Have Gotten Yourself Killed For Christ’s Sake?!”

Jake’s head was ringing from being thrown against the concrete tunnel.

“Who- o are you?”

He tried to look up but he couldn’t see straight. He felt the mystery man checking his body for wounds.

His vision cleared up and he saw that the man was wearing a rabbit mask and a suit. He thought that was a bit weird, but then again he was super fucking high so maybe he was just imagining it.

The rabbit man snatched the cigarettes and the lighter from the pocket of jakes jacket. 

“Hey! Give that back you jerk!”

“Someone Like You Has No Use For Such Items”

What the fuck was that supposed to mean. Jake tried to take them back but his arms and legs were limp and weak from being pushed onto the hard cold surface of the tunnel and from being high.

The masked man continued examining him. Jake tried to stop him but decided it was better to just accept his fate. The man slid off one sleeve of his jacket and noticed Jake’s cut filled arm. He looked taken aback but said nothing. 

He pressed on the raw flesh of his arm and Jake flinched. He slid his jacket sleeve back on and picked the boy up bridal style. 

“Where are you taking me?!” 

Jake’s voice sounded angry but he made no real attempt to escape his grasp.

“Somewhere Where You Will Not Have The Ability To Do Anything That Foolish Like That Again”

Jake sighed and rested his head into the mans chest. He was feeling a bit tired from all that excitement, he might as well take a quick nap while he had the chance. His eyelids grew heavy and he felt himself drift off to sleep in the mans arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave criticism, thanks in advance :)


End file.
